


Ghost Sickness (and Healing Touches)

by deanbennylife (kams_log)



Series: Denny Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Benny, But Benny can be comforting too, Dean is scared by everything, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Ghost Sickness, Hurt Dean, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/deanbennylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Request: </p><p>Omg! Thought of a funny one! Dean getting hit with Ghost Sickness and Benny finding it cute/funny how Dean, once a fearless hunter, is terrified of EVERYTHING XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Sickness (and Healing Touches)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry, i feel like i can't make anything funny without making something else serious. i hope you like it!

“This isn’t  _funny_!” Dean exclaimed. Benny chuckled and leaned back against the poster frame of the bed and shook his head.

“Sorry to disagree, cher. It’s a pretty bit funny.” The vampire grinned as Dean growled and paced the floor.

Sam had gone out to burn the remains of the ghost, or buruburu, that they were hunting. It had passed its ghost sickness to Dean, _freaking again_ his mind happily added, and now Dean was stuck anxiously waiting for the burning, fearful sensation to end while Benny continued to chuckle and grin at his expense. 

“You do realize this is serious?” Dean snapped. “This thing  _kills_. Will you still be laughing when I drop dead on the floor?” 

Benny turned serious and shook his head. “Course not,” he replied. “But I trust Sam. He’ll get it sorted and you’ll be fine like last time. Besides,” another chuckle, “’S not everyday you see Dean Winchester scream at a  _squirrel_.”

“It dashed  _right by my head_!” Dean exclaimed. 

“Outside the window!” Benny replied, and now he was grinning again. Dean snarled and went back to pacing. 

They came to this town just like the last one. Haunting rumors, deaths that couldn’t be explained. It was a basic salt and burn case. Nothing to worry about. But then one wrong touch and now Dean was stuck with the ghost sickness. He already had weird burns starting to spread across his arms and legs from how the ghost died in a fire caused by arsonists. Dean tried not to scratch, but it was getting difficult to ignore, especially with his mind working double time to figure out how the ‘unexplainable’ marks were just appearing all over his body. 

The nightmares and hallucinations started the day before. Dean was hoping Sam would get it done quickly. He wasn’t looking forward to more trips down hell’s memory lane. 

But what if Sam didn’t succeed? What if something happened and Sam couldn’t defend himself in time? What if Sam got hurt, or  _worse_? What if Dean lost Sam, and then  _died_ like a screaming wuss? How the hell was he going to survive this?

“Hey,” Benny said. Dean snapped out of his thoughts in time to realize he’d stopped pacing and was on the edge of having another panic attack. 

“Y-Yeah,” Dean said, clenching and unclenching his hands, hoping it would somehow relieve some of the tension. It didn’t. His heart double timed.  

Benny motioned for Dean to come to the bed and Dean obeyed, happily climbing in and wrapping his arms around Benny’s waist, resting his head on the vampire’s chest tiredly. Benny smiled down at him and ran his hand through Dean’s hair.

“Sam’ll be jus’ fine,” Benny said. “He’ll get the ghost and you’ll feel better as soon as it’s over. Got it chief?” 

Dean grumbled an affirmative, causing Benny to chuckle. 

“Was that a curse or a yes?” 

“Both,” Dean grunted. Benny grinned.

“That sounds about right.”

**Author's Note:**

> deanbennylife.tumblr.com


End file.
